


Take Me Home

by kisann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Face-Fucking, Floor Sex, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisann/pseuds/kisann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have been casual lovers for a while now, but Draco has become dissatisfied with their arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any characters in this work. JK Rowling reserves all rights to all things Magical in this work.

Pink and purple lights reflected along the foam of Draco's pint glass. The steady beat of a fast paced muggle song filled the filthy club. Hands gripped his hip bones from behind and Draco didn't have to turn to know exactly who it was. They'd been doing this for months now.

Harry pressed into his back and rocked his hips to the beat of the song. "You wore the shirt I bought you," he stated while indicating the soft, grey t-shirt clinging to Draco's upper body. Of course he had.

He couldn't say why he continued this charade. Every week they would meet at this disgusting hole in the wall and dance until Harry was ready to shag, and every week Draco's feelings would solidify just a little further. There was not and never would be a relationship past this between them and he knew that. The only thing that kept him coming back and the ability to spend this time with Harry and pretend they felt the same.

Harry pulled him to the dance floor, dragging their bodies into eachother. Draco left his common sense with his pint and slid closer to Harry, hands on his chest as they ground their hips together. "You get sexier by the day, Malfoy." 

"I can't say the same about you," he replied with a smirk. 

Harry grinned and leaned in, his lips dragging along Draco's neck. Goosebumps erupted over his skin and he pushed Harry away from his neck roughly, turning away from him and pressing his back to Harry's chest. At one time, the surreal feeling of being this close to his nemesis was enough to keep him thrilled for weeks. Now, Draco could never get enough to be satisfied. 

He could feel Harry's hard prick digging into his arse from behind and it made his half hard cock stir to full attention. Harry was back to leaving a trail of kisses down his neck as they swayed to the music and Draco could feel his heart rate quickening.

"I can't handle much more. Take me home, Potter," he announced as the song ended. They usually stayed for at least an hour, but Draco needed the distraction of Harry's body to override his feelings.

Harry's eyes swept his face before he nodded and pulled Draco towards the bathroom. It was the only safe place to apparate. "Stressful week, " he asked as they closed the door behind them.

"More than you could ever comprehend." The swirl of apparation consumed the end of his sentence. 

Harry's flat was modestly sized with a select few furnishings. He leaned against the back of his sofa, evaluating Draco. His black jeans and white t-shirt were slightly askew and it only made him more attractive. Draco groaned before lunging forward and tackling him over the sofa and halfway onto the floor below. Their lips instantly latched together while their tongues battled for dominance. 

Harry's hands gripped the bottom of Draco's shirt and swiftly pulled it off. His fingers pinched Draco's nipples, making them sensitive. With a groan, Harry shifted Draco onto the floor and straddled him. He pulled his shirt over his head and let it sail across the room. His fingers worked on his belt and undid his jeans quickly to allow his cock freedom. It bounced slightly above Draco's chest, the head a scarlet red and oozing precum. Harry knealt above Draco, holding his cock to keep it steady as he leaned into his face. "Suck me."

Draco complied, letting the tip of his tongue swipe the precum away before enveloping the head in is mouth. Harry's cock was thick, but Draco had grown used to how stretched his jaw felt around it. His tongue swept in circles as he took more of Harry into his mouth. "Fuck, Malfoy, just like that."

As soon as he'd worked Harry's cock into his throat, he closed his eyes and let Harry set the pace. Fingers combed through his hair as Harry began rolling his hips. Draco's eyes watered slightly with the force of his thrusts into his mouth, but he kept his tongue moving with each. 

Harry pulled out of his mouth, scooting down Draco's body and unclasping his own jeans to pull them off roughly and toss them to the side. The air was cold against his prick, standing straight up into the air. Harry chuckled before delving between his legs and pulling Draco's thighs apart. He cast a wordless spell to slick the inside of his arse and set to work preparing him, fingers scissoring deep inside. 

Draco had learned long ago that Harry's patience disappeared entirely when his cock was hard. With one last push from his fingers, Harry replaced them with his swollen cock and pressed into Draco, filling him in one go. He couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure he felt at the feeling. "We shag every week and you still feel as tight as the first time," Harry said.

"Fuck me hard, Potter," was his only response. Needing no further instructions, Harry set a brutal pace that drilled against Draco's prostate with every other thrust. Their bodies moved together, lips once again meeting in a bruising kiss. The pleasure was building in Draco's entire body. A tingling wave drawing nearer and threatening to drown him in immense pleasure. "I'm close."

Harry's hand instantly wrapped around his cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Harry's cheek was pressed against Draco's, their ragged breathing filling the room. In the next instant, Draco's orgasm ripped through him and coated Harry's chest in jets of cum. He whimpered as his arse clenched around Harry repeatedly, coaxing his orgasm out of him seconds later. They collapsed into a mess of sweat and cum, still trying to catch their breath. 

Draco ran his hands down Harry's back and they panted back into a normal breathing rythmn. Harry sat up and Draco reluctantly released him. "I'll never grow tired of that, Malfoy. Same time next week?" 

Draco tried to look calm as he nodded and pushed off the ground to get dressed and return to his own flat. The cycle would begin again.


End file.
